


【兔龙兔无差】夏烬(if设/本篇)

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, if设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2018-10-07旧物观前三思





	1. 【兔龙兔无差】夏烬(if设)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-10-07旧物  
> 观前三思

［我思故我在。］ 

—————————————————— ——

 

他醒了，有一瞬间不知道自己是否睁开了眼。房间通往窗台的窗口被窗帘遮得严实，透不进一丝光来，房间里一时毫无动静。 

 

好在自己还在思考，思维未停，自己的‘存在’也就易于被验证。 

 

闭塞的感觉让自己浑身不舒服，一秒也不想多待。  
在这里，视觉简直完全起不到作用。 

抬手看了眼手表，特制的表盘上指针缓慢地行进着，十二点了。 

 

从床上起身站立起来，习惯了似地朝门的方向走去，既然已经起来，他总得做点什么。  
当务之急必然是先走出这片不安的黑暗，走出卧室，干脆从家中离开。 

 

便捷的一楼距离小的街道并没有太远的距离，从防雨的延伸下走出，头顶由白壁换成了天空，依旧深邃。 

站在外面也并没有眼前一亮的感觉，因而答案也很明确，现在在夜深人静的凌晨十二点。 

他已经又看到眼前的白影一闪而过，就一直远远立着，心不在焉时偶然出现，定睛细看却毫无人烟。 

 

已经是无数次。  
依旧没有头绪，纵使起初再疑惑，现在也没有什么可惊讶的了。 

 

背后的公寓还有几间窗户的灯尚未熄灭。零零散散，代替了星光。 

不过绝大部分的都市人们，现在都已陷入睡梦，毕竟再过几个小时，城市渐渐苏醒，又是要早起辛劳的普通一日。 

 

真好啊，这样的世界。 

 

恰值大好的和平年代，经济繁荣，甚至人类的足迹终于伸向远方。 

似乎几年前第一台探测器带来令人充满期待的消息，火星可能有水。 

 

也仅此而已。 

 

专家据此鉴定——有些遗憾但绝对情理之中——整个太阳系中大概只有人类孤零零地存在了。 

看来这个说法已经成为世界共识。 

 

揉揉脑袋想把一些乱七八糟的想法抛之脑后，用力也不知是否过猛，怕是差点将头发也揪下来。放弃了高风险的动作，暂时抛下难懂的公式，天才努力地尝试装作一个普通人。 

 

抬头扭动脖子，叹了一口气。  
似乎一时半会并不是一个爽朗的好天气，星点寥落，倒不是多复杂的原因，临时几片薄云为其蒙上了轻纱，于是只剩北极星独自耀眼。 

 

不过倒也不拘这些，  
今天的目的不在于夜观星象，或者是完成什么高深的研究，而是要去找什么人。 

并不是十分必要，但不去完成这件事也就一直存在于需要做的日程表里。说不定也有立刻做的理由，比起如此浑浑噩噩地身处这个世界，他更想知道自己是谁，如何出现在这里。 

总而言之，走这么一趟，总没有什么大问题。 

择了左右中青睐的方向，正了正衣装。颇为自信地甩起风衣，也不知在入秋的夜里是否恰当，他就这么朝着大道的方向去了。 

黯淡的路灯仅供装饰，过暗的灯光下人眼所见近似黑白。大致确认由黑白灰单调的色块绘制而成的路牌，隔墙绕河的路线畏缩起来像座大迷宫。 

好在许多路还保持旧的模样，勉强在错综的道路中寻找短短记忆里的方向。 

真糟糕啊， 

一方面虽觉无趣，有些无所谓地最好停留在某处，  
一方面搜刮着模糊的景象，渴求记忆能多提供一点线索。 

 

话归这么说，风衣长长的下摆在身后甩荡，物理学家行色匆匆。 

 

大路上连车也不会有几辆，红绿灯兢兢业业做着无用功，路边灯在雾晕中偷着懒。 

行人极少，偶有喝得烂醉的人跌跌撞撞，说不定下一秒就要被路边起伏绊倒。 

这样的人基本不会是从居酒屋出来的，也许家中也没有旁人会等他，只不过颇为自由地买醉而已。  
他自顾自走远，隔了再远些也就看不真切了。 

是十字路口，他终于看到了记忆里比较熟悉的地方，应该可以确定就是这里。 

他走近目的地，广厦无光，四周没有什么人。 

 

一两个西装领带衣冠楚楚，走路尚且盯着屏幕的光，惨白地照亮充满血丝的眼。  
显然也已经接近意识混乱的时分，全然意识不到是否有人在打量他们。  
他自然也没什么想法，只面无表情地旁观经过眼前的万象。 

 

冷清的路口与白日定然大相径庭，但是肯定没有搞错。 

 

灰白的灯晕间，恍然又涂上了那样的一个白影。他隐约地期待着，也许是白影在给予他指引。 

 

何况，  
脚下的土地像是共振的源头，自踏足此地起，就有这样一种震颤。 

说是如此，并不是具象的存在，和寻常低级地震全然不同，似乎只是为了让他的五脏六腑感受到如此轻微的悸动，最敏感的心脏传来微微发痒的焦躁。 

像小猫伸出了爪子挠搔，留下细密的抓痕，疼痒不分；更像未尽的烟头抵在胸口，灼烧着伤害最脆弱的皮肤，一些瘾又泛上来，纠缠着如何也不肯撒手。 

 

连带着视角微微倾旋，三百六十度的世界广阔，细分更无止境，但有唯一的方向牢牢悬住了最空洞之处，像无法割舍的东西缠绕着无依无着的游子。 

 

世界的力量是具象的，不可触却无处不在。构成物质构成空间，还有构成他，无时无刻不需要这份存在。 

只有那里不同，他下意识地盯着的那个方向。  
在那里，力场牢牢拽住了他，世界的力量很大一部分凝结在那个方向。 

 

密度如此之大，以致汇成一道线，联接于身前。 

而世界应当是均匀的，除非上帝出现了什么小疏忽。 

表面维持的稳定状态轻而易举被打破，心绪大乱，明明空无一物的自己，被干扰得焦虑难安。  
是无法拒绝的邀请，是难却的期待。 

也许今天就会结束了，他有这样的直觉。 

没有什么道理的推测，平白就这么认为。也许今天，丢失的过往能得到答案，如果自己存在是为了得到解答，那么今天过后，大概就可以放下了。 

 

异样的期待充斥着催促他向前，散步般的步伐交替得更快起来。  
周围的建筑向后倒推，糊在一起像游戏空间中过于粗陋的一笔。  
如果注意力并不在其上，那么存在也就难以界定。  
倘若自己不去在意路过的街口，那么数量也就可以取任意的值。也许还有万千阻隔，也许就在下一刻。 

 

他开始怀疑自己究竟是无谓主义者还是原先自认为的物理学者或者是个研究形而上学的学者。 

不论是什么领域的先驱者，他都已经离今晚第二个目的地越来越近。 

 

受到的牵引愈发明显，仿佛能生生将空间开辟出扭曲的路来。 

他开始越来越确信，他所需见的人与他有莫大关联。 

 

如果思考即一定会存在，岂非倘若原先终点处本没有人，也依旧会因他的胡思乱想造就先知？ 

 

好在今夜没让他天马行空太久，出发时的公寓并不像市中心那样喧闹，因而立足于这个小区的高墙之外倒像来到了另一个世界。 

不过他无比确切地感受到，需要造访的地方就是这里了。 

 

此时的拽着他的线已经消失不见踪影，如果当时还能称作线的话，这里应当就是网了。 

明明密集，却又稀薄。 

 

答案不过咫尺，他已经迫不及待抬头张望。凭借气息的感受他朝其中一栋楼探寻着，非凡的视力带来了莫大的好处， 

 

不紧不慢的步伐一滞，如遭雷击。 

所有计算下一步迈出多远，如何寻找小区入口的脑细胞同时罢工，如雕塑木偶呆立一瞬。 

直至那股力量再次挠动心境，先前无所谓的伪装轰然坍塌。 

 

他看到了一个青年。  
一个灰白的“灵”站在窗台。 

 

是谁呢？他是谁呢？ 

 

渴望太过强烈，最后一点距离再难等待。 

径直穿过高耸的围墙，在平房住户中穿行。 

也许经过的房间里，熟睡者尚在高声鼾唱，或者是少男少女正准备春宵一度，这些都暂且无所谓了。 

 

他从落地窗沿奔进，又从白墙离开。 

独行者抛下伪装，自我催眠的保护在相较之下早已舍去。 

 

看到的瞬间他就明白，自己注定要来这么一趟。  
他忽略层叠的楼梯，跨过纵横交错的钢筋水泥。 

 

想去见他。 

 

摩登都市没有人能真正看到超自然现象。 

 

——这个世界上有“灵”。 

有这样清晰的认识是因为自己就是这样的一份子。 

 

每日夜中在名为佐藤太郎的家中醒来，  
掐在手臂上的力气应当直至留下淤青，却依旧没什么实感。更不要说如何去掀开窗帘，在路上被人打招呼。 

 

失去五感六识中众多权利的人无比渴望外界传来的信息。佐藤醒来后自己就会失去意识回到家中，被醒后的精神束缚起来。于是在夜里，他一向离开屋子，用眼睛看到的景聊以慰藉。 

 

不是没有找到过他人。事实是每个人都有‘灵’。只是本应当是同身体本身融为一体，哪怕入眠时分人本身的意识薄弱，也不过混沌一团浮游在人的上方。 

如同云气，也看不清面容与实体，应当也没有意识。  
不知为什么他可以脱离佐藤离开这么远，佐藤与他的联系似乎并不紧密。 

 

活着是欲望，好奇来源于欲望，对失落的事实的追溯等都需要依靠欲望支撑。 

 

其实对他来说并没有大的欲望引领着他在世界上继续存在下去，  
没有名字，反正也不知晓自己是谁，浑浑噩噩过得一天就是，究竟为何而存在呢。 

 

但是现在不正常的狂热已被点燃，有什么早已熄灭的东西被人引得复燃，或者它从未消失过。 

 

从进入这所小区起乳白色的迷雾就交叠在每个角落。其实不是雾状的，他想，先前的能力被存放在这里，又因为质量的减少而变得稀薄。 

 

然后身体每一寸皮肤接触到了湿冷的雾气，他兴奋得发抖。 

也就是说这里的能量也都是属于超自然存在的，良久没有感官上的刺激让他对此格外敏感。 

他想立刻来到那个男子面前，他想立刻见到万丈。 

万丈龙我。 

 

这片雾气的力量来源于地球上不存在的成分，但是使其结构能在这里被凝结的原因应该另有存在。 

很快他就大概明白了，它的载体是一个更为抽象的东西，但又是最特殊的。 

那只有地球上才会有。 

 

他想要见到万丈。 

 

麻木的灵魂开始找到依托的存在，于是欲望再次横生。 

 

他思考，他思念，  
——这片雾气的载体是记忆。 

 

从他来到这里的下一秒，这个名字就脱口而出，明明名字背后尚且空白，这样的称呼也已经顺理成章。  
名字是初始的符号。 

向着那里的步伐开始减缓，雾气终于影响到了自己。  
房子还有建筑突然远去，取而代之的是明丽的房间，眩晕如潮水，来去无踪。 

他下意识回过头，看到荒芜的夜空，异样的情绪涌动翻滚。是熟悉的夜空，生活过的时间里也一定看过无数次了吧。 

皱起眉来，下意识地抵触又矛盾地想要把视线撇开。视线汇聚到地面上，恍惚立足于晴日草坪。 

他大致猜到了接下来的记忆也许属于自己，又恍惚应当是个孩子牙牙学语，父母的呼唤如在耳边，温柔的声音呼唤着同一个名字，［葛城巧。］ 

远去时父亲自豪地揉过他的头顶，哪怕幻境如真似假也只有湿冷的气息在上头，异样又空虚。 

 

然后又听见青年的惨叫，他反应过来是他现在应当在睡觉的巨星佐藤太郎的声音。 

模模糊糊又听见卷发小弟在车里挥手，絮絮叨叨听不清想表达什么。 

 

小弟开车走远了，融化在迷雾里。爸爸朝他笑笑，转身离开了。  
他伸手凭空挥舞，自己也隐约明白不过是自欺欺人。 

抬起的手覆上了装甲，看似厚重其实十分轻实，眼前似乎有smash倒下，迸出没有温度的火花。 

完全不同的世界割裂出混乱的痕迹逼迫他驻足原地。  
小儿呢喃，父母关怀，还有吵闹的音乐，令人不安的爆裂。  
将他包围在小的世界里胡搅蛮缠，孤舟飘摇的意识一时分辨不出自己扮演着什么样的角色。 

 

直到雾气渐渐升腾如蒸汽，以夜幕为衬的底染上热烈的色彩，  
他看到其中一片黑影在模糊的空气里渐渐具体。热浪扑过来，裹挟着奔腾的火卷上自己周身。 

 

火焰停停促促燃过自己的身侧，麻木的灵好像也略微为此动容。 

自己的风衣外套被灼出焦黑斑点，很快就裂出口子化作飘摇的黑尘，像经历过冲刷的遗迹那样显出破破烂烂的绿白衬衫。 

 

那样火热的风好像要重燃起这个逐渐冷却的秋天，用与其俱来的节奏燃烧生命带动起旁观者的幻梦。  
全身的血液被触动着流动，全身的血液被烧灼得翻滚。 

 

无法察觉的改变下他被促使着注视着抖动的热浪里走来的影子，那里吸引了他那一刻所有的注意力，  
他看到全身覆盖在装甲之下，从一片橙红色中跃出的一条火龙。背光的装甲上，眼睛的部位闪着暗光。 

是熟悉的人。 

 

像赫菲斯托斯第一次摔下凡间，像普罗米修斯举着火种展现神迹。 

 

是假面骑士。 

他看着岩浆中的龙走近了，朝他伸出的手臂上好像带有熔岩的余温。 

 

然后突然间他真的感觉到肩膀上传来轻轻的接触感，而眼前骑士尚未来到可以接触的距离。 

如同宏钟发出悠远迟缓的轰鸣，共鸣具象起来，震颤五脏六腑，散溢的力场荡出层层波浪。 

 

被触碰到了，这是他无数个夜里并没有任何体验到的美妙。  
难以自抑地激动得颤抖，肩背微微耸立感受分秒之间赋予的细腻触觉。 

如果说先前是一场梦魇，无实感却丝毫挣脱不开。那么灵体就如做梦时因为忽然被触碰到而惊醒，这份感觉无比清晰。  
困住人的幻觉很快变得淡薄、开始失色逐渐透明，黝黑的夜重新袒露，幻觉很快就消失了。 

 

说到底还是像幻灯片的放映，简直无法解释那就属于自己。 

本来来势汹汹的记忆被一个拥抱骤然打住，但已看到的部分完全没有实感。 

他一时没有动，既然这样的感觉太过美妙，何不多享有一会儿？天才乐于避世。 

 

但是明显有笨蛋不合时宜。 

 

［战兔，］  
他的声音很轻，呢喃着像是低声吟唱什么怪异的咒语。  
他说，  
［战兔。］ 

 

桐生战兔。 

 

明明只听了名，却自动补全了欲表达的指向，还理所当然地据为己有。这些记忆好像一直存在，只是原本掩藏着变为被人交付过来而已。 

声音太过熟悉，迟钝的大脑尚未反应过来，已经像陈年老友一样自然地做出应答。  
猛然回头反而吓到了自己。 

 

背后靠过来的正是原本在高楼中的万丈。能触碰到自己，自然也属于“灵”。 

——他已经来到了跟前。 

 

只是战兔曾经见到的“灵”全都只能浮笼于入睡之人的微微上方，这还只是因为入眠后对精神的控制力下降的表现，所以它们看不清面目，大抵也不明白自己是否存在。  
战兔曾经考虑过这样的问题，也假惺惺地装作搞不清自己是思考了所以存在，还是有自己这样特殊的存在才能思考。 

 

但是背后分明就是一个人，很明显高楼中睡觉的龙我此刻并没有理由惊醒。而这个龙我的脸庞无比清晰地出现在他微微回头的眼里，近得就要贴上自己的脖子。 

 

龙我整个人靠在战兔身上，看起来满是肌肉的笨蛋轻轻的。闭着眼睛好像依然安睡，确实格外地柔软乖巧。  
心头倒却反而一紧，衣摆有些沉， 他试着摆脱突如其来的接触，却没有成功。  
战兔仔细低头一看居然是被拽住了。 

 

龙我空余的手从背后抓住背对高楼面朝外部的他的衣角，他吞咽了一下，没来由有些愧疚。  
虽然相当自我主义，但是战兔总还是下意识发觉万丈龙我也许是在挽留他。  
为什么呢？看起来与自己无什关联的龙我为什么不想要战兔离开？ 

 

战兔又想起方才见到的在高阁之上的他，还有很多很多夜里这样模模糊糊的印象。它们重叠又离散，飘忽成一重重幻影让他迷茫。 

不过这使他有理由怀疑起龙我的状态。 

［龙我，］ 

…… 

［龙我……？］ 

 

战兔尝试唤起背后恶趣味的家伙，可是当然没有回答。 

过于安静以至有些令人不安，战兔艰难地从被龙我随意抱住的怀里挣开些，扶住任人摆布的肩膀晃了晃。 

［万丈龙我？］ 

 

龙我并没有因为战兔的呼唤而醒来。 

他闭着眼睛，神情看起来和楼上睡梦中的家伙一模一样。 

 

如果说桐生战兔见到的大部分的“灵”才是常态，那么万丈本来与他同样特殊的部分正在淡化。 

 

也许他不会醒来，也许某天还会与任何一个普通的“灵”一样，乖顺于人的本身。 

 

究竟是什么导致了他们这样的异类呢？心底好像总觉得能想通关窍，但是焦虑难安又无时无刻不在撞击着尚且混乱的思维。 

他隐隐觉得背后应当有更大的秘密，  
对于未知的期待简直让他心跳快速起来，如果还能察觉到的话。 

 

但是现在，问题不在这里。  
科学家停止了自己的无用功，在两三秒内将注意力重新摆到了面前的笨蛋身上。 

 

与物理的严谨截然相反的不甘心促使他依旧不死心地摇晃几下，龙我看起来只是摇摇欲坠。  
直到战兔在有点慌乱的动作间拍到了攀过来的手臂，彻底碰开了龙我。 

纠缠在衣袖上的挽留被挣开，他没有想过，这个动作也如他拒绝朋友的好意时一样，做了很多很多次。 

龙我没了着力点，于是他像失了力气一样倒下去。 

 

醒悟过来因为自己的原因，可怜的家伙就要摔倒，战兔赶紧企图托起歪倒下去的身子。 

拽住的下摆显然不够，他一手环绕过龙我的腰，另一只手下意识套进了他无意识状态下自然打开的手心。 

 

一切发生得突然。 

 

也许自己的初衷不过是寻求一个便于使力的地方，但是历史由不确定性堆砌而成，事实就这么发生了。他甚至无法论证这是否是冥冥之中的必然。 

等到桐生战兔反应过来发生了什么，也同时明白这是一个不可逆的过程。 

 

从手接触到龙我的手那一刻，他已经发现笼盖四周的巨大力场就是以龙我为中心漂离开来的余华。  
现在淡色的力场搅动开来，和他触碰在一起的部分漪起层层波纹。热流从手心之间涌动，吸引得周围的能量通通集聚过来。 

 

他感受到这股热流在源源不断生成，然后完成一份传递。  
能量从原来的稳定态发生了转化，他们一时处于众矢之的。 

他本能地恐惧，像打开了什么潘多拉的匣子。 

重聚起来的能量使得原来的力场有些密度不均，热流拥堵着撞在一起，形成不规则的风墙，后来的浪拍上去，重又砸成碎裂的因子。  
绿白的衬衫颇为狼狈地被肆虐得不成形状，但又不得不感谢，此刻的混乱为‘传递’的过程减缓了时间。 

照他在这个世界的认识里，所有现在造成困扰的一切都是属于了‘灵’的世界的力量，或许这个城市依旧安眠，或许无人知晓一夜狂想，换而言之，现在此刻的狂乱也是世界只为他们两人的奏响。 

 

属于他们的风暴中心有可能是寂静的。 

 

风胡乱翻打他的发，他半抱着龙我仰起了头。他看到漆黑的夜在头顶盘旋，空空的焦点看着无限远的一角，像来自生命对此的叹息。 

只是很快‘传递’的效果开始显现，比先前的魇更明烈的各种声色犬马笼盖过来，有的乘着飘忽的风骤然走近，有来自灵魂深处的苏醒渐渐唤起存在，也有耳旁忽然的轰鸣，震击闭塞的感官。 

世界天旋地转，他在风墙围堵之间。 

 

熟稔的感觉浮上来，手心里的热流愈发清晰。  
近乎实体的柔软与他先前感受到的相同， 

 

“它的载体是记忆。” 

 

闭目不动的龙我看起来睡得很好，风刮起他的碎发随意地挡住了细微的棱角。  
他的手还放在战兔的手里，战兔维持着动作不变，四周的经历确是在飞速地演化。 

战兔想了很久，这样的龙我是怎么自他走近这里后，来到他的身后。 

 

记忆承载热流，记忆牵动情感，说到底，记忆贯穿始末。这股热流在，战兔看到的世界切实在变化着，身临其境很轻易就和幻觉融为一体。 

他看到力场撕扯着凌空划出淡色的痕迹，融汇在一起成为了远方的牛奶河。 

 

他看到相对的能量自高空冲撞在一起，迸出尖锐的光芒俯冲至地，像天外礼物，像灭世惑星。 

他看到天边映起市区的光色，红紫色交织一片动摇了视线的边界，如道道巨墙。 

铺开的世界胜于最前沿的虚拟现实，当然梦中人于梦中自然不知是人是蝶。何况就像神秘的洞穴里偶尔映照出万古的传说，如果有人在这‘灵’的世界观得一角，无论如何都会深信，传说真的存在过。 

 

——记忆塑造世界。 

 

远古的传说也许只是经过石碑而行，恰巧被铭记。然后它们灰飞烟灭，巨石亘古，故事就依然在，直到被山间的旅人听到，失落的世界完成了传递。 

 

恍惚的意识并不会意识到说不定是什么云气的投影，只要没能发觉，假定的真相就依旧存在。  
他看向被牵着的龙我身着褴褛，脏兮兮也许还带着污泥。只觉像在伸手拉起陌生的逃犯，这对轻度洁癖来说，显得有些于理不合。只是尚未打算甩开，风层已而渡过。  
涌动的层云下龙我的外观似乎齐整不少，  
重合的影子间他腰间的外套翻飞，又分明感觉其实正拽着阻止一个冲动的笨蛋。 

 

然后风浪撞碎他们的衣衫，力场被引力拽过来削在脸上身上，像在不知与什么缠斗，他们立在那里，任由身上出现伤痕斑斑。 

他依然拉着龙我，嘴角被撞出青紫，痛痒交织间天地倒转，  
重力也许也曾并不是这样起效，他由衷认为自己才是被拉起的那一个。——他刚被打败，是龙我这样伸手拉起的他才对。这股热流原来自很久以前就已熟悉。 

潜意识中没来由地焦急，不甚强烈，总也一直在。不知道多少次被摔击在地上的痛处尚未减弱，龙我已经自说自话地伸来了援手。 

［……不论你以前是谁，你现在就是战兔……］ 

龙我应该没有动，但是声音迷蒙传来，恍惚里与不知有无的真实共振，肯定地觉得一定也曾这样听到过， 

是战兔。  
先前飘忽的梦魇中面对爸爸有些拘谨的男孩，还有房间凌乱放声大唱的有志青年，与他自己总也有异处。身份的截然不同轰然堆积在一起让他辨认不出自己应是如何。 

但是现在已经不重要了。 

 

［你就是战兔啊。］  
存在被人这样肯定了。就像曾经发生过那样。 

“分明见到龙我起一切就有些开朗，物理学家故意又等候片刻，磨蹭地回握上去，像要等待什么物理反应。” 

这很有趣，面对一个个人一件件事做出各样的选择，然后发现惊人的熟稔，所以知道自己曾经也有过这般选择，显然答案应该大都相同。 

热流的存在绵延到很远。 

 

“他们一齐看向那个远方，彼方曲折模糊看不清方向，也许充斥着不详。” 

再之后的片段并不美好。 

 

远处的电闪雷鸣逼近，炮火的冲击更轻易地影响到身侧。  
轰鸣凌乱洒落在耳旁，共振起心房。像并不确切的战争鸣响，催促得任何一位聆听者心慌。 

 

涌过来，像风的泄漏。  
世界有了一处缺角，蚂蚁透过梦比优斯的纸环看到了另一侧，克莱因瓶扭曲着让瓶中人见到了更宏观的世界。 

四海八荒的梦中呓语在不均的密度中传送到他们耳中。  
蒙昧的，易被鼓动的，哀鸿遍野的。 

 

掌中透着燥热，燃动起心跳不安加速。正义的物理学家此时此刻应当有事要做。 

这份呼唤从很早就埋藏在心底，从他第一次在晦暗的卧室中醒来，从他走出房室寻找起真相， 

现在这份悸动被远方的呼唤唤醒，被与自己最贴近的热流抚动。 

要快一点行动起来，因为有目的要去完成。 

 

被这样不断提醒着，最终衍化成了无时无刻不在脑海中回荡的执念。  
他们透过掌心传来的热流化作此时积蕴在身体里的力量。  
前进吧，前进吧。 

 

像远古的武士留下无言的传说，像黑船压境时迎面而上的篇章。 

 

微曲的身体绷紧，他站起来。宽阔的衣片从壁间滑落，他拉着龙我转过身。 

强一点，再强一点。快一点，再快一点。 

被四周的战鼓擂动，战兔回过头。  
他看到黑蒙的夜中矗立着高塔，沉寂的颜色与天空融为一道。 

 

黯淡的颜色看得模糊，不过足以让所有观察者战栗逃离，让悲观者哀颂绝望。 

 

他在那一瞬也怕了。——如果他刻意去想这件事的话，会发现自己在第一秒不自然地吞咽了一下。 

但是他们注定不会去注意。 

他们也会怕，也会被重重阻碍困扰。他们一直深知，然后在心知肚明之余把退缩的权利留给了全世界。 

Build即创造。 

 

登上它，登上那座通天之塔。  
从第一次看到它时就知道该怎么做了。 

而且要快。  
不去想迟了会发生什么，只知道此时满腔气血上涌，要紧的牙关恨不得迸出血。  
战士无法回头观望退缩的路，因为背后皆是平凡的人。 

步伐迈开，带起方位的移动。龙我被他带动，应当跟在后面。  
他也没有再过多留意，就像早已奔赴数次那样，龙我一定会追随着他自己的信念而择出同样的道路。  
是没有理论依据的信任，但它一定会如望发生。 

他拽紧了伸向后方的手，时间上的紧迫感压迫过来，他们没有时间思考或感受别的什么。 

巨塔扭曲狰狞，像要面对什么异界的造物。  
向上，他们要到达顶端，取得与邪神同纬的高度。 

 

“英雄啊，是我呢。” 

 

被风侵蚀的身躯带着伤痛的痕迹，衣衫褴褛，世界的战士搀扶着朝楼塔奔去。 

龙我应当是跟着的，与现状看有些不符，沉重的后拖力完全不存在，他没给战兔带去什么负担。 

塔内暗无天日，不过幻象紧随。 

各个角落辐合的气息聚拢在一起，给沿途增加了阻力。 

抿起唇，风刮得有些睁不开眼。  
他们逆着风流而上。 

 

 

一阶阶旋梯绕着塔壁而成，愈往前，阻力也正比增强。 

“想要赢得胜利，只有不断使自己变强。” 

力量不断从龙我周身溢出被战兔的‘灵’所吸收。  
汇聚起来，让身形更加清晰，让存在更为鲜活。他的头脑更为清晰，在夜幕中荧白单调的颜色好像也要跃动起来。  
他与平凡世界的那份脆弱微妙的联接被更进一步维护下来，分明是虚幻的易碎品还被人忽略了其中的扭曲。  
只是，难以言喻，他们是世界的异类。天才的物理学家没理由不会根据现象得出结论。 

他感觉自己的‘危险等级’在不断升高。这个名词陌生又熟悉，但绝对恰当。 

力量总有失控的时候，承担一份力量，也就要有更多责任。  
——他们衡量保护世界的力量时，用的是，‘危险等级’。 

不过还好，物理学家总还是无逻辑地安心下来了。 

“会给别人带去危险的话……如何处置我，就交给你了。”  
也对，总把这份职责托付给别人。可是无论如何也办不到。 

所以只能一次次地以命相救了。 

 

通向塔顶的石阶朝他铺开，前行得匆忙又坦荡。  
【潘多拉的底层是宇宙洪荒的虚无。】 

夜色从塔壁角落处层层叠叠渗进来，交织成怪异陆离的幻光。 

稀碎的声音来去回荡，震荡出宏达悠远的声响。  
他听到人类生命之初的呼喊，嘈杂刺耳，不同基因构成的声带颤抖着发出类似的渴求。  
是对空气的渴望，是世界给予他的第一份礼物。  
他们哭着接受。 

六十到零下负九十摄氏度的温差是在浩瀚中忽略不计的幅度，让人难以忍受。荒漠和雨林的交错在贫瘠或富饶的土地上，使人嫉妒掠夺。 

用身体感受潮湿的风，氧进入转换，再次离开身体时碳已经跃上主场。 

人生来几乎就都被满足了这再低微不过的生存需求。  
然后就觉得生活在这个星球是如何理所当然，全然不再去在乎沧海一粟可以有多少方式，使得原子团无法恰巧相遇排列至那巧合的顺序。 

六七十亿人口，认识需要多大的几率。充满随机的人生，真正被人编排预言又有多大可能。 

 

【潘多拉的二层是简洁的大道。】 

阴冷的风掀抖衣裳，与外界不同的寒气浅浅缠绕进来。  
他看到被雨淋湿了的自己，还有从小巷里转出的那把伞。自己迷茫地抬起的头，以及故作惊诧的原始之恶。 

后来一无所有的被遗弃之人生活在了咖啡厅，有了一间地下室。  
拖欠着不被需要的租金，暂住人终归没有无所事事。  
再然后桌台上多了几个瓶子、一个驱动器，于是人就有了任务。 

没有经历过高校青春的店主爱女人前人后，根本不普通的人聚集在一起，扮演起自认平静的生活。 

安全感的获取总不是很难，它并不具象。一间没有生意的咖啡馆，足以成为鸵鸟避风的港湾。 

直到从未停止的计划慢慢拨动到一个质变的位置，法律无法鉴别一位青年人的清白，冤罪者狼狈挣扎，不甘屈服。 

善良的物理学家为了秘密的答案出手保障了嫌疑犯的人身安全，于是两个人一起列入了名单。从此生活进入下一阶段，亡命奔逃的日子注定开启。 

——就像此刻这般。 

 

他握紧所抓住的手，既然已经相遇，那便不顾一切地前行。哪怕一时断言。  
“和你一道奔行，也许是做下的最糟糕的事了。” 

 

【潘多拉的三层是吵闹的密室。】 

爱女失去了爸爸，失忆者找回了罪恶的身份，负罪的人所渴望洗刷去的冤屈在一切面前微不足道。 

于是命运使飘萍无依的人艰难地自发捆结在一起，局势一朝三变，背后主手愈见清晰，一举一动仍在掌控之中。 

女孩没有青春银河，聚在一起的时间久了，热闹被人习惯。暂住的房客就像兄长们，虽然麻烦也同样不少，但是终究也暂时磨合在了一起，看不清顽石下的缝隙。 

 

物理学家呢，失去所有记忆的物理学家没有气馁，就像自我意识过剩的少年漫主角。  
新的记忆总能创造。安慰他人，然后藉此安慰自己。  
于是现实看起来没有辜负这份热忱，他扮演着想要成为的角色，纸片糊起来的形象被友情塞得满满当当。 

 

他用飞鹰赶来支援勉强抵御stalk的龙我。加特林甩出的子弹迫使stalk退后几步放开龙我，于是他落下来拉起龙我。 

抓住的手握得很紧。  
力的作用是相互的，谁握着谁本没有区别。龙我握着他的手很紧，像要依靠着他站起来。 

［来得太晚了！］ 

…… 

 

鲁莽的笨蛋按耐下会破坏一切行动的冲动，读完信后似乎成长了不少。他在努力变强，第一次开始思考为何而战斗。 

“为了相信自己的人而战。”  
战兔拍拍龙我的肩膀，自顾自留下一个自认为帅气的背影。龙我不耐烦地搔了搔头，露出不认同的神情来。 

很久或者不久之后，在蛰伏已久的事件如风暴袭来时，他证明了。 

——在当时详装的外表下，龙我把这句话记住，并且在自己迷茫的时候，坚定地将自己开导。 

 

被打击得退出了变身的战兔狼狈地躺在地上，科学的利弊好像并不明朗。 

自己的发明，自己的研究，真的能为世界带去好处吗？ 

——有，当然有。 

迷茫的疑惑被回应了，像沉在水下的人握住了通向天地的手。 

［你创造了这条腰带，］  
肌肉笨蛋的逻辑向来有些吃力，不过这次让他明白得很快。 

［大家的明天、未来，还有希望。］  
龙我吭哧吭哧地抵挡下攻击，回头朝他嚷着。 

［都已经被你创造出来了。］  
战兔仰头看见这个他以为一直不懂道理的拳击手身着机甲，在为他所相信的事物而战。 

那双眼睛，那张脸覆盖在假面之下，他无法看到。这还是战兔教给龙我的。 

但是真的在此刻，连他自己也惊叹，面具下的表情无法被看到又如何呢，龙我有些毛糙的好意像今日暖阳一样冲撞过来。  
如此晴好的午后，英雄没理由颓废。 

 

做假面骑士是孤独的，因为没有人看得到假面下背负职责的他们的表情，无法为他们的笑容，他们的哭泣而共情。  
做假面骑士也许也没有那么糟，因为他们的精神影响每一个人，他们的信念传达到世界足够远的地方。 

 

此时生长在孤儿院的记者来过又离开，墙另一侧的来者已经逼近，三片羽翼做好了为家园牺牲的准备。  
战争的舞台快要建成，媒体虚假又片面的灯光期待着准备上场。 

 

他看到迷幻的灯光在上层闪烁，  
双腿机械地攀升恨不得化作一道光。  
也许已经很累了，但这份欲望何其强烈，混合在联通彼此和这个世界的热流中，搭载在记忆中想要爬到顶层的情感剧烈而又无坚不摧。 

 

龙我被牵着，倒不如说是自发地跟随。 

——他们的手握得很紧。 

 

  
真正来到第四层的步伐一滞，痛苦愧疚又恐惧的情绪重击过来。  
呼吸被压迫得难以为继，他看向四周，惊惧之余渐渐发现了自己干的好事。 

 

【潘多拉的第四层被描述成破碎昏暗的废墟。】 

他看到三片羽翼在他面前消亡，和亡者有了牵绊的同伴们流露出哀痛的神情。  
他们朝他看过来，战兔只觉自己连连败退，更别说与其对视的勇气，那道道目光聚焦在他的身上，刀剐着将人推向深渊。 

 

空出的手僵硬地在头皮上蹂躏，眼神在地面上逡巡，他大口喘着气，战栗的身体颤抖着漏出惊恐的咽呜。 

 

头发被自己揪得稀烂，浑身的热血上涌让眼前发黑。眼眶也许正瞪着没有焦点的某处，缩小的瞳孔干涩发酸于是视线模糊。 

 

偶然间怯儒地抬头，因为科学的失控而失去生命的人就站在他的跟前，紧逼着，迫使他跪倒下来。  
颠来倒去念的对不起显得如何微不足道、虚情假意，张开的唇翕动着，麻木地发出无意义的气音。 

 

被黑暗闭塞的空间闪过一袭白衣，可惜并不是天使的化身。  
当他仔细注视过去，只是带来更深的恐慌。 

 

利益的战场，消亡的战士，生命灰飞烟灭。都是被他憎恶的，  
绝望和恐惧来源于目之所及的惨剧，更来源于此刻于深处坚持自己前行的东西有可能是错误的。 

他和他所厌恶的人有什么不同呢？ 

 

久不见的父亲就立在不远的地方，自己的驱动器被捶落在地上。  
与他的那只几乎一模一样的驱动器就在父亲腰间，借用着上面插着的两个瓶子的力量直接间接地造就了这个荒芜的战场。 

 

那么自己到底在为什么而战呢？  
还是说本没有意义？  
念头甫一冒出就迅速如杂草疯长，毒蛇吐信。 

向来坚定地引领他人的步伐少见地动摇，  
异色的鞋向后挪动着想要后退，却被什么力道抵住了去路。 

 

他一惊，回头几乎是一瞬的事。  
然后战兔发现自己被龙我拉着，像是想要将他从泥潭中拽出。 

——龙我拉着他走出迷惘。 

 

“他回头看到黑红格子的外套系在腰间，踩着皮鞋走过来的龙我。  
脚步的节奏是龙我的风格，跪倒在地面上的他触在地面上，固体传动的共振快速又清晰，好像带动的尘土也是坚定和自信的。  
就像他自己也曾给他人带去开解时那样。” 

 

哪怕是神化解众生郁愤，也走不出将自己困死的迷茫。好在他的路也并非一个人在走。 

 

［我们所相信的意志绝不是幻想！］ 

 

龙我的脸色还绑着先前战斗留下的绑带。  
伤未好又急着赶到这里。  
咬牙切齿瞪着最初始的Build，痛斥着混淆概念的忍。 

［我们为了自己相信的正义而战。］ 

 

他看见那双手朝他伸来。 

 

他还记得自己第一次这么说的时候，龙我不解的脸。然后直到这一日，龙我自然地再拿这句话来开导他。 

 

龙我牵住他的手，使他能够借力从地上挣起。  
四周的力场将万物具象，他从口袋中拿出瓶子摇响。  
在晦暗的废墟中腾起道道公式，直直地冲破黑色的丝绒，划过眼前的幻影。 

 

让这一切结束吧，不要再让他们的灵魂因为自己的不安和执念而再惊扰。  
大脑须臾可以思考百转千回，某个瞬间物理学家确实这样祈祷了一分。 

 

无论是三羽还是父亲都模糊起来，然后他们消失了。公式穿透他们的影子，他们化作洒落的粉渐渐消散了。 

无论是手中的满瓶，还是此刻在头顶和周围的公式，或者所有使人深入其中难以自知的幻象。  
它们的载体都是记忆。  
龙我拉着他时，热流凭借着载体在他们之间流转。 

他仰头看公式撞破潘多拉的塔壁，于是光漏进来，聚焦在他手中的瓶子上，像握着一支火炬。  
满瓶被光盛满，于是溢出照耀四方。 

 

“四周是死寂般的黑，如果来到这里的火炬熄灭，就真的再难有光。然而只要有最初的火星，就不怕世界被火苗映燃，光焰万丈。” 

 

牵着龙我，他向前几步。  
也许终点就在眼前，也许目的地就要来到。他们一路奔行的欲望，在这里真的就要揭晓。  
先前被覆盖的焦急和迫切层叠涌来，让人恨不能更快一些。 

他已经能看到通向顶端的地方白光袭来，风堵塞在那个通道，所有的重压在此之前到达最大值。 

然而再无法阻挡他们。 

 

龙我走到他的旁边，他们顶着世界最后的压力向前，血花在他们的嘴角渗出。 

 

铁锈味让自己的存在无比鲜活，绿白的衬衫被风沙凿出战斗的证明。  
龙我系着的外套在这里终于消失了。 

 

那件外套没有被抛下，它曾被用来帮助他们的同伴。  
只是一路走来所有的同伴已经都为了他们现在走到的地方铺上了台阶。  
哪怕是不相干的人，也许是终日辛劳的平凡社员，也许是有着大志向的梦想家。也在每个角落为他们加油。 

耳边嘈杂，全是世界对想要延续下去的向往。 

 

而对于他们自己，他们不可能甘心愧对战友的决意。 

与他走向不同方向的科学家内海在最后，为了赢得这场几乎不可能胜利的决斗，做出了所有人都没能想象的努力，他差一点就成功了。 

猿渡不计后果地改造自己，没有留下一点退路。三块吊牌再加上他自己的，最后只能连同用生命锻造的瓶子交付到美空的手里。 

幻德最后的时日一直渴望更接近他的父亲一些，用生命爆发的力量叩碎了至关重要的扳机，叩响了胜利的可能。 

还有更多，很多很多，说又如何能说尽。  
所有同道者的努力缺一不可，所有人将他们托举到这一步， 

 

他们只能成功。 

 

【新世界的大门啊，打开吧。】 

 

这样的诉求是否真的说出口已经不重要，这是他们的诉求，全世界也同样有这样的愿望。  
依靠努力夺取的成果已经到了能够质变的时刻。 

 

他们直到最后也不是注定成功，但是世界已经竭尽了全力。 

 

肉体和躯壳尽皆无用，不在常理世界的“灵”觉得自己变得轻盈，从那一刻起重压已经消弥，所有的障壁已经都在身后。 

热流蜷聚在他们周围，搭载着疲惫的灵魂。 

他在这一刹那什么也没有想，他们的精神化作流光走过最后的路。 

 

 

战兔看到灼目的白光过后是温和的夜，还带着夏日余热的晚风吹上脸颊时使他有点发愣。 

 

然后他明白了。 

 

所明白的事实让他甚至牵动着满身创伤也想要这样笑出来。 

 

【潘多拉的顶层是开阔的天空，平静的夜晚。】 

 

他们原来已经来到了公寓楼房的顶端，夜空一览无遗。 

 

【这里是新世界。】 

 

隐约的光亮催动人的幻想。 

幻光闪烁，熟悉的旧友伫立在不远又抓摸不到的地方。  
他们背向着光，坚定得让人无法抗拒。 

 

“战兔，战兔。” 

 

所有声音呼唤的是一个名字，这个名字独一无二。  
一个在新世界找不到对应的存在。 

 

“战兔。” 

 

……你永远是我们的英雄。 

 

——所以啊，请你活下去。 

 

活下去吧，  
【用这双眼睛，记录下大家一起创造的，】 

 

【新世界。】 

 

他们的声音很快被风带走，但是毫无疑问这份心意传达过来了。 

旧友投来温柔期待的目光，然后渐渐退远。  
他张了张嘴，明知什么却依旧忍不住伸手。  
他们的身影渐渐远离缩小，被手划动的空气抚过，变得模糊起来，最终消失在浮尘。 

 

风在这里停息，汇聚在远处，像柔软的云。 

 

战兔回想起方才人生一瞬，镜花水月也是眼中的月，心上的花。 

 

在高台上如此熟悉，他忽然能理解龙我了。 

 

所有普世的需求都被满足，  
这只是一个宁静的夜。 

这里没有sky wall，没有三国分立，也根本没有什么潘多拉之盒。 

旧日的同伴已经与这个世界融合了，他们的生活走上正轨。两个世界不同的地方被排异出来，成为有时会在夜晚浮现的“灵”。 

这些“灵”已经没有意识了，星星点点在非常理世界才能被看到，是旧世界的残留物，是旧世界的证明。 

 

迷离幻象重重叠叠，剩下的是私人的执妄。  
说不定只是夏夜的逃避行。 

来到这里他当然已经能够明白龙我的意思，这是对他们来说都应当十分美好又难忘的夜。  
战兔对此一直都有些愧疚。 

 

那本应该是一个快乐轻松的夜，旋转的线香花火，滋滋作响的烤肉，孤单的流水挂面。 

 

碰在一起的啤酒，栏杆后的星空。 

 

大家早就疲惫不堪，本来难得奢侈地轻松一下，都刻意不提日后的决战。 

本来龙我也能享受这个夜晚的吧。  
可是他，桐生战兔。自私地为了自己的请求，为了一个虚无缥缈的新世界，擅自将他拉至一边，不容置疑地把最后一个重担给了龙我。 

 

龙我也会遗憾吧，所以他们现在来到这里。  
他牵着龙我，然后找到高台的边缘坐下。  
像是睡着的龙我伏下来，自然地靠倒在他的肩上。  
是真的难以得见的安静。 

 

想再拥有一次这样的机会，能看到花火燃起来，不用忧心不存在的天外来客。 

 

这样的愿望静静滋长，充盈过来的热流唤动了不远处的云和风。  
它们糅合晃动，吸收城市的夜光。 

 

很快好听轻柔的爆鸣声就在今夜开场。  
高空焰火锦簇堆叠，一团未熄后者已绽。它不敢停，很多事情桐生先生也并不想深究。 

龙我的身形显得有些稀薄起来。  
光的粒子飞溅出来，涌向战兔这边，反而让他更为具象。 

战兔第一次企图松开的手被热流极高的密度粘连，最终没能再做反抗。 

 

他坐正了与龙我一同欣赏他们用残余的力量塑造的夏夜，橙黄灿紫，浅粉淡绿，还有红的蓝的，金色的和银色的。 

夏夜的风吹过来，像被包裹在稠密的原始汤中。 

 

他睁大了眼盛放能看到的一切，人用来感知世界的器官上覆上烟花的色彩。 

龙我如果能醒过来，一定也会为此而感叹吧。  
也许他会因为这份灿烂而敛去绒毛，像现在一样安静地欣赏，  
也许琥珀色衬在角膜之下，能让战兔探究到，人的眼里盛放花火究竟有多美丽。 

分明是龙我的执念，  
——是龙我在思念，所以现在他们存在在这里。

 

结果变成了盛夏一夜的黄粱梦。 

 

他想起每夜灵魂不安时受到的淡淡勾连。  
龙我在这个孤单的世界里寻找过他，可惜那实在太耗费“灵”的力量，evol的能力本就不该在这个世界存在。 

这个世界已经没有他们的旧友了。  
所有记载传说的证明都已经化作一个个没有形体的云气。 

再有值得讴歌涕泪的过去也只是过去，  
美人依旧风华正茂，英雄尚且意气风发。 

 

灵魂已是风烛残年的只有他们。 

 

龙我最初在新世界寻找自己时又是作何感想呢？  
小区里溢散的能量留下像海一样磅礴的痕迹，时至今日几乎蒸发成为浅滩，却依旧令方才初来的战兔震惊。  
龙我会担心自己在这个新世界里孤单吗？或者，没找到自己的龙我会孤单吗？ 

 

很快战兔轻轻笑出声，带动的幅度极小，都没让肩上靠着的脑袋有什么不稳。 

 

他自己又是怎么想的呢，他不知道。 

 

大概依旧契合于玄奥的命题，  
“我思故我在。” 

 

物理学家对崇高的形而上学了解不多，但就字面上，不思议世界遵循着这个规律。 

 

现下桐生战兔和万丈龙我坐在台顶，热流将龙我余下的力量带进自己的身边。 

 

“它的载体是记忆。”  
是记忆，是真实发生过的故事。 

 

无质体的“灵”好像也会因为这股热流而温暖，热流涌动在周围，涌动在他的血脉里。  
搏动在他能感知的各处，无比鲜活。 

千万年的后人在丝毫缝隙间聆听到古时战场喧嚣，所以那个世代依旧存在。而只要磐石不动，纵然无人问津，也决计无法断言那片段间闪念的世界不再存在。 

 

 

两个孤单的灵魂靠在一起，没有人会见到今夜的创世神。 

烟花啼鸣地愈加清亮，异色的图案兜转。  
盛夏的风拂过破烂的衣衫，让生命运转，让守望世界的热情延续片刻。 

战兔低下头，龙我棕褐色的头发是松垮地披散开的。 

他垂眸，看龙我的睫毛安静地呈放。  
天真又庄严，是今夜的月圆。 

 

创世神的世界是沉默的，甚至略过了疲乏的文字。  
他在今夜被托付了一个世界最后的传说。  
神在今夜展现了神迹。 

 

龙我的睫毛也是棕褐色的，他的唇没有血色，他的脸颊棱角分明。 

他的一切在他的眼中放大。 

 

伊甸园的毒蛇已被除尽，毒苹果发酵释放甜美的气息。 

周围的万花狂妄地舞着，旋转的夜空下眩晕成斑斓的点。 

 

幻想与诗意连成片，仙灵和自然混淆物我。 

迷乱的仲夏夜快要到尽头了，  
夏风燃尽热情中最后的一点余烬。 

 

然后所有的动作静止在一个安定的边界。 

 

——东方既白。 

下意识地选择了本并不描述此刻光景的词语。

 

 

他眯起眼。  
是世界的边角在燃烧，从边缘星点很快燎成天边一线。 

 

热流在同一时刻彻底完成了传递。 

 

龙我记录在载体里的心情和感知被给予，不属于自己视角的记忆模模糊糊出现在脑海。那是自己的背影，是透过龙我的眼看见的、手举genius bottle的背影。 

 

原来他对那一刻这样印象深刻。  
从他第一次中毒，到龙我被附身，再轮到自己，然后葛城巧短暂的主导。  
自我意识过剩的战兔那时已经很久没有出现了。 

 

一时昏暗无边的战场明媚起来，太阳从云中现。  
龙我用勉强抬起的手臂遮住这道光，又留了缝不可思议地瞄着战兔， 

终于可以休息一下的叹息混合着一丝苦笑，语气三转，有些变扭得像个小孩。 

［来得太迟了！］  
还是一样抱怨的语调，龙我明显是松了口气。 

 

genius bottle在光线下银白色像水一样晶莹地抖动，  
当时他按动决胜的开关，稠密的能量就真的喷涌而出，热烈的光直冲云霄。 

 

就像现在，  
烟花灯火连成远边第一道光，  
所有瓶子色彩斑斓地照耀天际初升的光亮，  
最终的神彩光华灿烂，燃起这个非常理世界的边角，  
世界的陨落伴随着塑造世界成分的消散，宏大庄严。  
这片水洼竭力保留下的云气灼目地升腾。 

他是否真的来得太迟了？  
如果万丈龙我刚刚来到这个世界时就能找到他，是否能听到这些所有遗失的故事都能经由他一点点讲述？ 

由evolto的力量构建的灵变得荧光而透明。 

 

这个世界的龙我与他的龙我不一样，  
这个龙我本无法在这个世界存在，他们不同的人生使得龙我在这里本身连模糊的云气也不会留下。  
他是因为“思”才留在这里，靠着evol的力量等待到他的。 

 

现在这个用记忆保护的不思议世界正在崩塌，显然失去了支撑的核心。 

 

“我思故我在。”  
也许龙是我觉得形成“思”的执念已经可以放下了。 

 

垂在他肩头的重量很轻，像不存在此的一个投影。  
组成他的光开始解离，光粒从他的每一寸冒出又飞舞。 

 

像黎明的泡沫，像在海上见到旭日初升那个不属于陆地的异类。 

 

战兔抬手徒然搅动了柔波潋滟，满目尽是波光艳影。 

 

他们曾经是距星空最近的存在，  
然而其实星辉斑斓是淡漠的颜色，糅合在燃烧的边际映过来的火光暖浪中，极度的疲倦，多了沉睡在子宫中的安然。 

 

肩旁轻得像一片鸿毛，手里握住的化作虚无，空留他僵直的动作不改。  
密集的光点乘风慢慢抖动开，几乎迷了他的眼。 

 

天幕坠落，  
就像genius bottle里摇曳的能量喷薄在浅色上，将彩虹的幻梦揉碎在尘埃里。 

没有过多的离别，只有珊瑚似的光芒，傍着他苍白的脸，徒显出鲜艳的辉煌。 

 

夏日的热风暖暖地将他包裹起来，有些冰凉的指尖带他领略不属于此刻的爽朗。

 

方才还在旁边的人腾升在在他的面前，

在离他很近的地方，在他够不到的地方。

淫灭的元素折射起斑斑光圈。久视同伴的行为耀了战兔的眼，酸涩地闭下一瞬。

 

于是在无人问津的一瞬，

凌乱的刘海被抚开，他的额被柔软有分量地掠过，是永恒的盛夏之风。

 

 

他伸去的手接不住扬溢的粒子，一位神袛融化在仲夏，飘散向看不到的远方。 

 

——旧世界最后的希望消失在新世界的云彩中，不久之后将被环流带去世界的每一处。 

 

旧世界湮灭在尘土里，和进入上古时代的传说一样，分不清界限。  
但是美好的新世界还在继续向前走，它的未来延续到很远。 

 

于是太阳和月亮从天边升起，奇迹和偶然在晨露中交折得再没有边际。 

 

Everlasting sky. 

 

 

 

古老的戏剧已过高潮，眼前灿烂遮不住周遭寂灭的落幕。 

 

世纪之初两位创世神的力量合为一处，旧世界最后一位守望者用感官记录下了故事。 

 

被常理世界排异的物质湮灭在沉默的夜里，光华很快黯淡了。  
力场的力量散去，四周冷却下来。 

 

世界的秩序正恢复正常，他的视线不再受到记忆和幻觉围绕。 

 

整个旧世界的“思”依靠他的存在体现，同时他也有“思”。 

他的思维依旧运转，也有放不下的对旧世界的追思。 

 

桐生战兔将存在，存在于这个前行的新世界，直至下一个终结。 

 

他看到身下的潘多拉塔失去障眼的伪装，露出原本高耸的楼房，他看到云霭散去，纷繁的星悬浮在静谧的城市之上。  
他米白色的外套依旧套在身上，笔挺的风衣没有任何人倚靠过的痕迹。 

那些透过建筑的淡芒，是守护沉眠之人的“灵”。 

 

他起身缓步拾级而下，路过其中的某层，事业上升期的黑发拳击手睡得安详。 

 

 

 

万物凋敞，落叶扫过寂静长街，创世者夹紧外套渐渐走远。 

 

 

他呼吸过枯涩的空气，

 

 

 

  
原来夏天早就结束了。 

 

 

 

 

End. 

 

 

——————————————————————


	2. 【兔龙兔无差】夏烬（设定补充）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇见上一篇。
> 
> 基本其实本篇都有提到。
> 
> 直接看会有点剧透向？希望还是先看本篇再看这个啦（如果能看完的话（如果愿意点开这里的话））  
> 2018-10-07

————————————————————  
“灵”  
是人两个世界的经历以及共通点融合以后多余的部分（就是旧世界单独的部分）被世界排异出来，成为了“灵”。  
没有意识，就像混沌的云气。  
只在晚上睡后人的精神薄弱时会束缚不住脱离出现。  
正常人不会看见不会知道它们的存在。

时间  
时间是接tv49世界融合后。  
新世界生成  
↓  
“灵”生成。  
战兔、龙我来到新世界。  
战兔的记忆随新世界的葛城巧而失去。葛城巧有自己的故事，所以战兔其实跟随的是佐藤，但其实战兔可以不受限制走动，关联并不很大。处于“灵”的状态，其实无法被人看到碰到，无法建立交流和关系。  
龙我本不应该在融合后世界出现，因为拥有evol残余力量留下，开始寻找战兔。即龙我因为思念战兔，所以龙我存在，所以战兔存在。  
↓  
龙我寻找时过于耗费能力，后来失去意识，陷入沉睡。  
↓  
一日都市路口，拳击手和知名歌星擦肩而过。产生感应，影响到晚上的战兔。  
↓  
战兔下意识寻找白日的路口。找到了龙我用力量留下引导。  
↓  
兔和龙在龙我的小区相会，记忆受到见到龙我的影响隐约闪过片段。  
然后战兔碰到龙我后，记忆伴随evol的力量传过来。可以理解为龙我认为这份记忆战兔有必要知道。  
在记忆中如临其境时，很大一部分冲击的经历发生在当时最后攀潘多拉塔。所以在新世界里重新获得记忆时，会执着地想要爬塔。  
（塔的每一层本来有想借用马斯洛的需求来表达战兔的经历和需求实现的过程）  
↓  
龙我已经找到了战兔，所以不再“思”，不思就可以不再存在。  
战兔找回记忆，所以开始“思”，思念的有龙我，有整个世界，所以不会消失。  
龙我是evol力量的核心，evol部分用以维持桐生先生的存在，一部分随他消失。  
↓  
战兔背负记忆和思念永远存在于新世界。

关于幻象  
由evol的力量构成，经由战兔或龙我强烈的情感进行变化。

关于其他  
应该有错字，如果发现并且愿意的话可以单独私我我去改(ᐛ )  
因为很乱，所以有其他问题都可以私我( ᐛ 」

感谢容忍这一大团ooc的你

**Author's Note:**

> 设定组见下一章→


End file.
